If Only You Could See Me
by bittersweetorment
Summary: Mikan Sakura, having known for her exceptional beauty and benign nature is no doubt loved by everyone. You could say she has everything anyone could ask for... But that 'everything' was taken away by a mishap she didn't even want to remember.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, though Higuchi Tachibana does

_(Almost forgot to write this thing ..")_

**Summary: Mikan Sakura, having known for her exceptional beauty and benign nature is no doubt loved by everyone. You could say that she has everything anyone could ask for. But that 'everything' was taken away by a mishap she didn't even want to remember.**

* * *

'_It's funny how your life can change drastically in just a day'…_

The room filled with students rambling about anything and everything they could talk about. Some students were merely talking about other students. Others were talking about their report that will be submitted today during the 1st period of their class, on how they crammed it and plagiarized it without getting caught by their teacher or much worse, by the author, himself. Some were irked because their friends usually talk about worthless things and what's worse is that they happen to hear it the next day again with the same words used and whatever attempts they make to stop them, all of their so called efforts were soon known as futile.

The loud resonance that filled the room was instantly altered with more deafening and piercing scream after the 2 of the most prominent students in the class stepped in of the room.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Ruka-sama!"

"Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan-sama!"

"Ruka-kun!"

"Ohayoooooo!"

"Ohayoo minna!" A cheerful statuesque brunette replied.

Her honey-brown hair was cascaded up to her shoulders and was neatly clipped. Her hazelnut orbs twinkled with delight. And her face, even from far away, can visibly be seen with her smile.

Beside her is a young man taller than her by about a few centimeters. He has a blond and sleek hair. His azure orbs had a glint of merriment in it. He has a well-built figure that surely can make the girls ogle. And his smile, oh, it was captivating. Even with only a small curve on his lips, the girls that had a glimpse of it had no doubt swooned.

All of the students were gawking at them. Seeing those two scenic (haha) people together, you will never have a doubt that they were the loveliest and most dazzling couple on the universe but _only _if they were not related to each other.

They were cousins and have been living on the same roof since they were young. Ruka's parents died at a certain debacle he doesn't even remember. And Mikan doesn't even know of her parents' whereabouts. These two have known each other dearly and were inseparable. It doesn't even seem like they are cousins, more like twins.

After a few minutes of (ahem) drooling and gawking over those two, the first bell rang indicating the start of their classes. The students groaned upon hearing the deafening _drrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng_ at the reverberation of the bell.

And so classes finally began…

After a few hours of listening to their teachers' discussions, lectures and to others' homily, the final buzzer finally rang and the long awaited freedom of the students has finally arrived. Students started to loiter around the campus and began forming groups as they go to their own gimmicks or study groups.

"Mikan-chan!" screeched a girl about her age waving her hand as she approached the brunette.

"Ah! Rika-chan!" the brunette responded with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Are you going to Rena's party? Come on! It's gonna be fun!" the purple- haired girl tried to convince her friend.

"Gomene.. Rika-chan but our new neighbors are going to arrive soon and Ruka-pyon and I want to welcome them so I guess I'm gonna have to pass…"

"Oh okay then" answered the girl with disappointment evident in her voice.

Mikan, knowing that she was the cause of her dismay, decided to cheer her up by saying that if there was some more time she could catch up and maybe bring her new neighbors over. That made the purple-headed girl change mood in an instant. "Arigato Mikan-chan! You're the best!"

Mikan flashed a smile and waved her goodbye as she was about to go to Ruka-pyon who's waiting for her outside the academy.

She hurriedly ran thinking that Ruka must have been waiting for her for hours and that he might have been kidnapped or ran away crying (in a childish way) because Mikan did not show-up, or even got picked by some members of the Yakuza (seriously she really has a wild imagination) because she was trapped in her own stupid thoughts, she didn't not even notice that she ran past Ruka already and Ruka was now the one running to her calling her attention, yelling to her, shouting, screaming her name but all his efforts were futile since no one could stop Mikan when she started thinking with her um… brain.

"Huff. Huff. This chase will never stop." An exhausted Ruka said as he stopped and gasped for air.

Apparently, when he stopped Mikan also halted and he was puzzled to see what has happened to her. He happened to notice that they were already in the subway and Mikan was not far behind. He was about to catch up to her when she started running again across the tunnel wherein the train was zooming on Mikan's direction and its loud horn almost made him deaf.

He was dumbfounded when he saw what had happened to his dear cousin. Too much shock had caused his brain to malfunction for a while. He felt like the world has stopped revolving and his heart had stopped beating when he saw his cousin sprawled on the cold ground with an old man below her.

Across the rail, he happened to see a raven-haired girl with cold eyes and impassive face. Even with the façade he knew that the girl was also worried for he saw the concern and dazed expression manifested in her amethyst eyes. In a second, everyone began crowding his cousin and the raven-haired man. People panicked and started saying to call 911 and in an instant his cousin and the raven-haired man was rushed the hospital.

**Ruka's POV**

"Are you by any chance related to this patient?" A man about 5 feet and 7 inches tall asked me with a low and aggrieved voice.

"Yes" I replied.

"Is she all right? How was she? What happened to her?" I asked the doctor by bombarding him with questions that any normal person couldn't answer at the same time.

"Calm down, she's fine all right." I sighed in relief when I heard him say it.

"But," my heart bean to pound…

"I'm afraid she won't be able to see anymore…"

* * *

…. So how was it guys? Comments? Suggestions? Violent reactions? Critiques? Um pls. review. The continuation of the story depends on your reviews/ This my very first fanfic so please bear with me… if there are any wrong grammars or spelling um pls. TELL ME. Haha

THANK YOU GUYS! :D

LOVE YA ALL!


End file.
